Behind The Mask
by Emil435i
Summary: Puppet feels lonely in the old pizzeria, but one day Puppet finally finds a friend, The boy who posses Golden Freddy has a lot of secret and problems, and when he comes to the new pizzeria everything becomes worse. Puppet know somethings wrong when 4 other animatronics starts acting strange.
1. Chapter 1

_Dear Mom_

 _I`m lonely in this pizzeria. The kids treat me like a toy._

 _I`m not the only one in this horror, but I`m the only one with feelings…_

Puppet thought about it, he was the only who had been killed by the tyrant. He was the only one with feelings hate, sadness and fear. Fear for the man in purple, fear for the murder. Puppet fought about it he had been dead for about 10 years. 10 years filled with misery, 10 years without friends and family. Puppet continued the writing.

 _I know he is coming back, and when does I`m going to get my revenge. He took me life away from me and now I`m going to take all away from him. From your dearest and dead son. 05/06/83_

Puppet stopped and began walking around, there was two animatronics a golden Bonnie and a golden Freddy on the stage. The old watch showed 5:59 am. One minute and I`m back being treated as a toy. Puppet walked to the prize corner. 6:00 am.


	2. Chapter 2

All day Puppet gave gifts to children. But in the afternoon something bad happened. The golden animatronics wore performing on stage as usual, but four teens lifted a little boy up and were headed to the stage. The child began to cry. The teens lifted him up and yelled "he want to give Fredbear a big kiss." The child yelled and tried to get down. The boys head got stuck in Fredbears mouth, but the boys tears activated the suit and bit the boy. Blood came from Freddy´s mouth. The boy survived, but not for long. The rest of the day, they closed the pizzeria. Puppet walked past the stage and out of the pizzeria. Puppet got to the hospital, and searched for the little injured child.


	3. Chapter 3

Puppet found the little child in coma. "What´s your name little child" puppet asked. Puppet went over to the child, and touched the little boy. Puppet got in to the child's head. He was lying down, and began to cry. The golden Freddy plushie and all the others animatronics from the other pizzeria were there. "You are broken, I will put you back together." Puppet said. Not only had this little boy needed Puppets help. 5 kids were murdered that night! Puppet found the boys spirit in the corner. The little boy followed Puppet, to the old pizzeria. Puppet showed the little boy the golden Freddy suit. The boy possessed the suit. They walked over to the sister location and the smell was so horrible that puppet ran out of the pizzeria. Golden Freddy was scared, this was the pizzeria he lost his friends in. They got murdered the day before the bite. He saw them get stuffed in the suits all his friends were in the creepy animatronics suits. Puppet got inside again with a gas mask and a baseball bat. "Let`s go" puppet said.


	4. Chapter 4

The pizzeria was big and dark, and there was a big stage with 4 animatronics a fox, a bunny, a chicken and a big brown bear. "Freddy" Puppet said, GF walked around in the pizzeria. He got to kitchen it was really big and the smell was great. Puppet walked around the stage with the baseball bat. When he walked up to the stage, he heard some noises. But when he took the head of on Freddy, he didn't find an endoskeleton but a little kid´s body. Puppet pulled all the bodies out from the 4 animatronics. The only thing Puppet could think of was giving the bodies gifts. When they didn't said nor did anything, Puppet gave them the heads on, and then he disappeared. GF and Puppet left the pizzeria, and went to their own pizzeria. The next day the pizzeria got closed. Puppet got moved to the other pizzeria, while GF got locked up in an old safe room. Puppet got lonely again in his new prize corner. But Puppet saw the animatronics acted different at night. Puppet walked over to the safe room every night. Every night he heard GF cry, not only at night even sometimes you could hear him during the day. Something happened to him since they came to the pizzeria. Maybe a secret?


	5. Chapter 5

The next weeks nothing special happened, but one night puppet began to walk around. Puppet saw three toy animatronics on the stage, and one more at the kids' corner. The pizzeria was enormous. But Puppet knew it well. He walked down to safe room, once he was down in the basement he saw the three old and stinky animatronics. They looked pretty much the same since he saw them last time. But Bonnie were missing his face. Puppet looked at the security camera and then on the looked door to the safe rooms. "GF is pretty quiet tonight" Puppet said to himself. The next few hours Puppet teased the new night guard who was scared as hell. But at 5:59am he walked back to the prize corner. During the day nothing happened, only the same old routine. Until Puppet saw him, he recognized the purple uniform and the yellow security sign without a name. Puppet froze. He didn't move before midnight, but GF had. You could hear him walking around and talk. What were he doing?


	6. Chapter 6

The pizzeria was big and dark, and there was a big stage with 4 animatronics a fox, a bunny, a chicken and a big brown bear. "Freddy" Puppet said, GF walked around in the pizzeria. He got to kitchen it was really big and the smell was great. Puppet walked around the stage with the baseball bat. When he walked up to the stage, he heard some noises. But when he took the head of on Freddy, he didn't find an endoskeleton but a little kid´s body. Puppet pulled all the bodies out from the 4 animatronics. The only thing Puppet could think of was giving the bodies gifts. When they didn't said nor did anything, Puppet gave them the heads on, and then he disappeared. GF and Puppet left the pizzeria, and went to their own pizzeria. The next day the pizzeria got closed. Puppet got moved to the other pizzeria, while GF got locked up in an old safe room. Puppet got lonely again in his new prize corner. But Puppet saw the animatronics acted different at night. Puppet walked over to the safe room every night. Every night he heard GF cry, not only at night even sometimes you could hear him during the day. Something happened to him since they came to the pizzeria. Maybe a secret?


End file.
